Light at the end of the Tunnel
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: Kaoru is being stalked by an unknown classmate. At first he thinks it's someone with a simple crush, but it gets worse when he suddenly starts getting over the top gifts. After weeks of gifts he turns to Tamaki for help. Will the silent teen be able to help or will everything turn for the worst. Pairings: Tamaki/ Kaoru, Hikaru/ Haruhi, onsided OC/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Kaoru is being stalked by an unknown classmate. At first he thinks it's someone with a simple crush, but it gets worse when he suddenly starts getting over the top gifts. After weeks of gifts he turns to Tamaki for help. Will the silent teen be able to help or will everything turn for the worst.**

**Prologue:**

Kaoru was tired of waiting. 'Where is Hikaru?' he wondered. Looking down at his watch, he checked the time. It was 6:05. "Great. He's late."

He'd been waiting for Hikaru for almost two hours at the park down the street from their house. Sighing in irritation, Kaoru stood up to go back home. He knew it was pointless to wait any longer. Hikaru wasn't coming, and he knew exactly why.

Haruhi. The name stung on his tongue. Ever since the two of them got together, Hikaru had been spending less and less time with Kaoru. The thought of the older twin spending more time with Haruhi than him hurt.

As he walked home quietly, Kaoru didn't see the person that was walking a few feet behind him. The figure kept quiet; watching the boy carefully to make sure he got hope safely. 'Kaoru' the person thought as he kept following the boy.

The person had been keeping an eye on the younger twin ever since Kaoru's freshmen year at Ouran Academy. He was in the same class as the red head, and could easily tell the red head from his older brother. Kaoru was sweet and nice. He was calmer than Hikaru, who is a bit more aggressive. The younger twin had softer eyes that only spoke of trickery when with his twin.

He watched the red haired male walk into the Hitachiin household. The figure stayed there until he saw Kaoru's shadow through his bedroom window. Smirking up at the oblivious boy, he said, "I will have you Hitachiin, Kaoru."

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**This is my first Ouran High Fanfic, so I'd really appreciate it if you told me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru woke up the next morning tired and irritated. Turning so that he faced the ceiling, he sighed.

"I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is going to happen soon."

"Kaoru," Hikaru moaned. "Go back to sleep."

It was obvious that the older twin was exhausted. Kaoru wasn't surprised. Hikaru didn't come home until early in the morning.

"We need to get up," Kaoru told him as he sat up and dragged himself off the bed.

Hikaru grunted at the emptiness beside him. He missed his brother's warmth.

"Kaoru…" he said, hoping the younger twin would come back to bed.

Said brother ignored him to head to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. He was not in the mood to deal with his older brother.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said again. He still didn't get an answer.

Poking his head from under the sheets, he didn't see Kaoru. 'Where'd he go?' he wondered. Getting up out of the bed, he started toward the door. He stopped at the sound of water running from the bathroom.

'So that's where he is' he thought. Grinning, he walked into the bathroom.

As he entered, he saw the outline of Kaoru's body. He quickly undressed and walked into the shower behind the younger twin.

"I see you're finally up," Kaoru said, back still towards him.

"Yep," Hikaru answered as he hugged his twin from behind. "You didn't wake me up though."

Kaoru didn't answer. He kept cleaning himself, not turning around to look at his brother. Noticing that the younger red head wasn't paying attention to him made Hikaru confused.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked.

"I'm not," Kaoru answered.

Frowning, Hikaru forced the younger twin around to face him. Kaoru was shocked by the sudden action.

"Yes you are." Hikaru was not happy. Last night he figured Kaoru was in a bad mood, so he didn't push for questions. Now, however, his little brother was still silent and it was starting to irritate him. "Did I do something to make you mad?"

"I don't know. Did you?" It was said sarcastically, as if I should know what he did. With that Kaoru stepped out the shower to dry off.

'Stupid Hikaru' he thought as he wiped himself off. Leaving the bathroom, he got himself dressed in the usual white shirt, blue jacket and black trousers.

As Hikaru came out the bathroom, Kaoru was leaving the room. 'Is he going to ignore me all day?' Hikaru wondered. The though off Kaoru not speaking to him upset him.

"Maybe Haruhi can help me with this."Hikaru muttered.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

Tamaki woke up in a good mood. He felt as if the day would be a good day.

"Ah! Good morning my beautiful princesses!" he said to the female students as he stepped onto school grounds.

The girls squealed and called out to Tamaki. "GOOD MORNING TAMAKI!"

He gave them a bright smile, causing a few to faint.

"I see you are having a good morning today," a deep voice said off to his left.

"MOMMY!" Tamaki yelled out as he ran over to Kyoya.

Said 'mother' shifted his glasses onto his nose, causing his glasses to shine in the sun.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said to his friend. "We should be heading to class now."

"Ah," the blonde said, "That we shall."

As they started into the building, they saw, the twins walking in from the other side.

"It's Hikaru and Kaoru," Tamaki said. He was surprised to see them, "It's not like them to be this late"

Usually by the time Tamaki got to school, the twins would already be there. So for him to see them just now getting to school made him worry.

"Their unusually late," Kyoya said.

Opening his notebook, he scribbled something down.

"That's true," Tamaki agreed.

From where they were, they could see that the twins were arguing. It wasn't like their last argument either. This one seemed fiercer, almost to the point in which it looked like one of them would end up throwing a punch.

Worried that that might happen, Tamaki ran over to them. He hoped to stop the two before someone got hurt. The closer he got, the easier it was for him to hear the argument.

"Seriously, why don't you just leave me alone!" Kaoru yelled.

Turning away from the other, he stomped off. You could hear the students muttering amongst themselves.

"I can't believe Hikaru and Kaoru got into another fight." "I hope they get back together soon." "I wonder what happened between them." "Whatever it is must be really bad."

Ignoring the talking going around, Tamaki walked up beside Hikaru.

"What happened?" he asked the depressed older brother.

"I don't know, King." Hikaru said, looking down at the ground. He'd never seen Kaoru that angry before.

"You must have done something to upset Kaoru."

"I figured that much."

Kyoya, who was righting in his notebook, was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Yesterday was your birthday, was it not?"

Hikaru looked up at his senpai . 'Could that be it?' he wondered. Hesmacked his forehead with his hand.

"How could I forget? We were supposed to spend the day together."

"Then you need to go apologize!" Tamaki said as he pointed at Hikaru.

With that said, Hikaru ran after Kaoru.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Well that's Chapter 1. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
